


A little flirting isn't bad, right?

by LucindaDespairQueen



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Desert Island, Flirting, Forests, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, crack ship, idk how much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaDespairQueen/pseuds/LucindaDespairQueen
Summary: The humanity was gone. Everyone turned into stone, except them, the six that went to space. On that island they learned to survive. Things were boring, but what better to make fun of the serious Shamil?





	A little flirting isn't bad, right?

It had been a long time since they arrived back to Earth. They were alone. Six of them. They managed to survive but it was a hell of a ride. It was monotone routine and he was getting bored. It seems that the couple would have babies. Uh. Anyways, he was bored but now he had some thought about Shamil.

"Hey, Shamil. Connie likes you, did you notice?" The Russian looked at him. "I'm just saying..."

"It's nothing of your business." Shamil kept counting the supplies found on the island.

"So, you like her too." He insisted. "Would be great if you two got together..."

"Like you and Lilian?" Shamil said. That took him by surprise. "What? Me and the singer? No way!"

"You don't like her?" Shamil asked.

"She have a beautiful voice but..." He came closer to him, in the sand. "She is blonde. I don't know if I like blondes."

"Old man, you are very picky." Shamil said, almost smiling. But he wanted to see Shamil angry, because he was bored.

"You think so? You're blonde too, and I like you even when you're not funny."

"Are you flirting with me?" Shamil said, obviously joking but he didn't expect that answer.

"Maybe. If I told you that I love you, would you talk to me again knowing that?"

"What are you saying?" He got nervous but he followed his game. "You already told me "I love you" and we are still talking."

"Clever. But what if..." He knelt and approached him, touching the sand of the bay. Their faces were separated by a few centimeters. "If I kiss you? Would you do the same or hit me in the face thinking "he is a pervert"?

Shamil looked at him with his blue eyes shining like the sea at that time, at night. And Shamil swallowed dry. His joke went to far and he wasn't prepare for a kiss or to feel his teeth flying with a strong jaw pain. Silence. They didn't move and he couldn't take his eyes off him. Shamil was in fact, very handsome. Compared to him, he was young, cool, serious... Suddenly, Shamil leaned forward. So would it be... the kiss?!?!? He felt a shiver. "Are you thinking I'm going to kiss you?" Of course he was joking.

"Aren't you going to kiss me? How sad. Then I'll be the one to kiss you." He leaned heavily forward causing Shamil to fall on his back in the sand. He was on top of him and he held his face with one hand. "What about this? Do you think it's romantic for a kiss?"

"You... you are stupid..." Shamil whispered. He felt his legs between Shamil hips, he was thin. The sound of the waves felt strong when they didn't talk, when they... were together. Now he swallowed dry. He ran his tongue over his lips. Ready to kiss him.

"Byakuya! Shamil! Where are you two?" Darya shouted. Shamil pushed him away. "It's better if we come back."

They returned to the small settlement that they were creating. He sighed when it was dawned, he couldn't sleep. He was worried about many things... and he was thinking about Shamil. Damn it. The day was exactly like the other days: looking for food, trying to build something, thinking about the future... It was night again and he was looking for firewood deep in the forest when one step made him turn. "You almost scared me. You should talk more."

"You were avoiding me all day."

That was true. "Oh, really? I'm sorry. I was thinking about what we could do with the tools. We could start building a house with thatched roof..." Shamil said nothing and he kept gathering firewood. "You are still here, right? Why don't you help me with this? An old man can do this alone---" He was pushed against the nearest tree. "... Are you going to hit me?" Shamil got close to him.

"That... is what you think, Byakuya?"

He was too close. He could feel his breath in his mouth. The boy was making him hard. He bit his lip. "I am wrong???" He said in a high voice. Shamil didn't answer. He had his hands in his wrists, unable to escape.

"Yes. You were wrong, though that is not important now..." Shamil whispered. "I will solve what we left pending yesterday..." He couldn't see his face but he moved faster. He licked his lips and kissed him. His lips were full, dry and he didn't let him go. He held him in his arms to see how much they resisted kissing, but Shamil didn't give up and imprisoned him against the trunk, kissing him rudely. The boy was rough and he liked that. They kissed hard and then slowly, feeling each other's agitated breathing. He decided to do something more and he put his tongue in the young man's mouth. He could feel how desperate Shamil was to breathe. His response was stronger and he put his tongue with his. He didn't know he was so good. He didn't speak much like him but he could use his tongue for things like that... When they finished, they stayed close, breathing deeply. If both had continued, he would have had an erection and that wasn't good.

"Time to come back." He walked to the woodpile and picked up a few sticks. "Shamil... would you help me?" He was still breathing deeply when Shamil picked up the rest of the firewood. "... Now that we kissed, won't you talk to me anymore?" He dropped the firewood. "Oh..."

"You..." Shamil said. "Old man, are you still flirting with me?"

Byakuya didn't expect an answer, so he smiled and walked in the dark. "And you are still talking to me?"

They returned to the settlement, keeping that secret between them.

**Author's Note:**

> You can call me stupid or better, a crack!shipper (I don't know how happened this...)


End file.
